


Claimed

by SPNgreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Frottage, Im still new to writing porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably bad porn, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNgreeneyes/pseuds/SPNgreeneyes
Summary: Cas went for a walk. Dean follows and finds something beautiful.





	Claimed

One balmy summer evening Dean was in the bunker looking for Cas. On the War Room table was a note.

_ Don’t worry Dean. I just went for a walk. _

_ -Castiel _

It made Dean smile to know just how well Cas knew him. So he decided to see if Cas wanted company. 

Dean left the bunker and walked to the wooded path nearby. He knew where Cas would be headed. The path eventually led to a stream next to an open field that would be full of wildflowers currently in bloom. He arrived at the field just as the sun started to set. It cast a beautiful glow over the area. However Dean was not prepared for the sight before him. 

Castiel standing in the middle of the field of flowers, facing the sun. Naked. With enormous raven colored wings spread behind him. It was a sight to behold. The wings were flared out, absorbing the warmth of the setting sun. Castiel’s eyes were closed and his head was tilted gently upward.

Dean was stunned. First because, well, wings! Second, because Cas was absolutely gorgeous. After he picked his jaw up off the ground, he moved slowly toward his friend, so as to not startle him or to alter this perfect image. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas didn’t move or even open an eye. 

“Hey Cas. I thought maybe you’d want some company. But I can leave if you want to be alone.”

“Please stay. Your presence is always comforting.”

Dean stopped a few feet away, careful not to block the sun from the angel. He just couldn’t look away. He also noticed his jeans were starting to feel tighter. He shifted his weight trying to stop his body’s response. 

This time Cas opened an eye to look at the hunter. “Are you well? You look flushed.”

“I-uh, I’m fine. Really.” He tried distracting himself by pulling at a nearby purple flower. 

Castiel tucked his wings behind him and walked into Dean's personal space. “Are you sure?”

Dean eye’s went from the flower in his hand, slowly up the angels body. His eyes widened seeing Castiel was fully aroused. Just then a hand tugged his chin to make him look directly in to those ocean blue eyes. 

“May I kiss you Dean?”

Deans mouth opened, but nothing came out. So he nodded.

Cas’s lips were soft, and the kiss was gentle and questioning. It took several seconds for Dean’s brain to catch up and get with the program. As he started to explore that kiss, deepen it, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closer. This made the angel moan and his hand reached for Dean’s shoulder.

They explored each other with hands and mouths until they were both panting. When Dean broke away gasping for air, Cas took the moment to start pulling off the hunters clothing. Once the task was complete, he pushed Dean to the ground. Somehow the angel zapped a blanket there for them. Dean wasn’t one to question it. Cas straddled Dean, leaning over to capture more kisses and swallow the mans moans.

Castiel flared his wings and reached behind to the bottom of one. When his hand came back, it was covered with a sweet smelling oil. He slicked up both of their cocks and held them both in his fist. Cas began thrusting and sliding against Deans cock. Dean moaned as his hips jerked. Between the smell of the oil, the flowers all around them, the sensation of their cocks sliding together, and Cas’s mouth which started to nibble and suck at his throat, it was so much sensation. 

Suddenly he felt something else. Something cool and soft brushing against his arms, then his thighs. He glanced down to see Cas’s wings, arced over, brushing up and down Dean's sides. When one brushed over a nipple, it felt like electricity shooting through him. He moaned loudly which seemed to encourage the angel more.  

Castiel’s thrusts became more frequent and erratic. Hands and wings touching everywhere they could reach. He groaned and bit Dean's shoulder as he came. A few more thrusts and Dean followed, calling out Castiel's name. 

As the caught their breath, Cas made a gesture with his hand and the come pooling between them disappeared. The oil however stayed.

“Why not mojo it all away?” Dean asked, swiping his finger through some on his abdomen. 

Cas actually started to blush! And wasn’t that a site. “It’s my wing oil. It’s unique to each angel. Typically mates use each other's oil as a claim. Other angels smell it and know they’re claimed.”

Dean grinned, “Cas, did you just claim me as your mate?” 

“Perhaps?” Cas looked guilty.

Dean looked at the oil still on his finger, then wiped it across his chest. Cas’s eyes went wide.  
“I am claimed.” 


End file.
